


Bed Time Story

by Luna_Myth



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, How They Met, Kirisuna, Kirisuna and Yui, bed time story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt by otpprompts on Tumblr. "Imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn’t like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met." But a bit different than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time Story

Kazuto Kirigaya poked his head into a small, but lovingly decorated room, currently holding the two most important things in his life.

A young, enthusiastic girl with black hair noticed him first and called out to him happily. “Papa!” She squirmed underneath the covers of her bed that she’d been tucked into a few minutes earlier. “Mama’s already told me all these stories.” She looked at him hopefully.

Kazuto entered the room properly and stood next to the beautiful chestnut-haired woman who had carefully tucked the young girl into her bed and tried to tell her a story. She looked over at Kazuto, her Kirito, and smiled gently. “Can you think of any stories she hasn’t heard before?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I-I’ve said I have a terrible memory before. But I bet you can think of something, Asuna.”

Asuna Kirigaya hummed thoughtfully before raising her index finger and exclaiming. “I know!” She looked from Kirito to their expectant daughter, Yui. “I know you’ve said before that you remember this story, Kirito-kun. The story of one of our first meetings.”

“Ooh!” Yui exclaimed. “That one sounds interesting, Mama! Can you and Papa tell it to me, please?” She looked at them sweetly.

Kirito chuckled gently. He knew the one. “Sure, Yui-chan.” He glanced at Asuna. “But I’m going to need your Mama’s help.”

Asuna smiled. “One day, back in Aircrad, the most powerful players in the game had been called together to find the dungeon for the boss of the current highest floor.” She began the story with a whimsical and old-fashioned air of adventure and mystery, even though Yui knew as much as about Aincrad and Sword Art Online as any of them.

Kirito joined in. “Your mother and I were there, of course. As if a meeting of the most powerful players could happen without us.”

Asuna nudged him and gave him a look.

“Wha-?” Kirito said nervously, raising his hands.

She smiled and laughed. “Calm down, Kirito-kun, it’s okay. But stick to the story.”

“Erm, right.” His hands were still held out in front of him. “Sorry.”

Asuna continued. “But while everyone else was looking for the dungeon, Kirito was lying on the grass, enjoying the weather that day.”

The story of Kirito and Asuna’s second meeting was told and Yui-chan started to fall asleep. And she dreamed of stories of adventures and mystery and tales that had yet to be told. Stories for a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> First Kirisuna attempt.


End file.
